User blog:Swimswimfruit/Forced Defeat
Marimo grins, as he evades another blast from Venator's arm. Marimo: Quite dangerous, your Hunt... Venator: Your slices are as lethal, I must admit. Venator tries to strike with an open palm strike, but Marimo blocks it with one sword, though he had to enforce it with his fruit and haki. Venator: I guess I should start using techniques then. Marimo: Oh, you have those too? Good, I was starting to get used to the sheer power. Venator: Get used to? Marimo: Does it suprise you? Venator: It is a first. Venator stops, and slowly lifts his right arm, as Marimo holds three of his swords, two in and and one in his mouth. Gust Venator swings his right arm, like a chop strike, and releases some sort of a fusion of a shockwave and a windslash...Marimo reacts quickly enough, and releases a huge flying slash, a combination of three giant ones, that equally clashes with the Gust. Marimo: That little swing generated that much force? Venator: Yeah...Good choice of words. Little swing. All of a sudden, Venator appears above him, and brings down a drop kick with all his might, utterly destroying the ground beneath them...Marimo barely managed to block in a crossing-the-swords-manner block, and has to call upon his whole body's power to withstand it... At the same time, Marcus gets hit by a punch that has the Max Point technique in it, and is blown away by the power...He backflips, and lands on his legs, looking at Lavi with a more serious look. Marcus: Not bad...I guess I should take it up a notch... Marcus flases infront of Lavi, and instantly the black hairded man gets his by an amazing number of hits, all imbued with haki and white flames... Lavi:*panting, with blood coming out of his mouth's corner* I'm starting to see the Yonko level of power now, Shiro no. Marcus: What, this? Dis but a touch compared to my real power. Here, have a look. Lavi gets instatly planted in the ground, as his whole body is crushed by Marcus' exhibit of a full power punch without any power-ups...Lavi doesnt stay down, and instantly stands up and launches himself at Marcus, hitting the man with two fists of Max Point, Parallel to this, Connor opens up his flame on his back.. The tatoo pattern is lit up, and the fire spreads across the circuit like tatoos, all over his chest, back and arms... Mugen stands tall, looking at the man. Connor: Burning back...It allows my powers to be used much easier, while the circuit of tatoos are perfect for defense too... Mugen: I can't lie, I'm Impressed. This is quite a clever system... Let me defeat it now so we can get this over with. Connor: Indeed we should end this. Mugen suddenly spawns a crazy amount of blades around him. They levitate around him, hanging in the air, pointing at the ground...Mugen then sighs, and swings his two arms, and with that swing, he makes every sword break...The glitter scatters around, and as it starts spiralling around him, crimson flames start spreading around him...he pulls out a card, that's shining with a familiar scarlet colour... Mugen: Ouja no kodou...Ima, kokoki retsu wo nasu! Tenchi medou no chikara wo mirugai! (The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!) Waga Tamashi...Crimson Dragon! (My very soul, Crimson dragon) Out of the card, behind Mugen, the dragon appears, and he roars...A roar heard throught the island, raising a huge gust of wind... WIth tears in his eyes, Mugen remebers the last time he saw a dragon being summoned...It was the Blackfeather dragon, summoned by Crow, in an effort to defeat Owari...The dragon was put down instatly...By the same man who defeated his friend who had used the technique the three trained so hard for...merging with the dragon. Crimson Claw The huge dragon raises his hand high, and all the spiraling crimson metal dust concentrates around that clawed fist, creating huge crimson fangs on each finger...The dragon the erupts in crimson flames, as Mugen raises his won right arm... Connor: Impressive. The dragon swigns his hand down, and it "hits" Mugen...Practically, the dragon gave it's arm to Mugen, who's arm got a new dragon gaunlet... Mugen: This is combining the Spawn with the Dragon cards... And it's a level above anything you've seen. Connor: Finally. Annoyed by the man's responce, Mugen dashes. Connor then shouts, as he makes huge flames explode on his whole body...They start following the tatoo patter, spiralling around the man, and in some seconds, that huge ammount of flames has all gathered on his fist... Burning Fist!! Absolute Power Force! The two are inches away, but at that moment, another flame dances wildly, a few meters away...The Kaguzuchi is burning around Owari's katanas, as the man is serious, looking with a cold stare at his light side self. Owari: Now, face me. Owari takes the first step, and he insatnly covers at least five meters with it...Magnus starts swinging his arm, that was holding the two swords and the Taiyo, and brings it at Owari... OWARI NO HIKEN! KAGUZUCHI! MUGEN FORCE! TAIYO! ---- Owari is seen standing...Blood is dripping from his arm, and smoke is coming out of his body. Has some cut marks and some burn marks, but he is generally ok. Owari: You got carried away, Tensai. You wanted to defeat me using the same technique...But you need to realise...I am fucking you, you bastard! How could I lose to a technique I faced, let alone practically invented with you? Magnus is seen, with his back turned at Owari. Owari then flashes, and appears infront of Magnus...Laughing like a madman...As Magnus, with two huge wounds on his chest, and burn marks on all of his body, kneels down to him, in a coma state. That's why you lost love. Category:Blog posts